Henry and the Golds
by NejiHina100
Summary: Seven one-shot fics featuring Henry, Belle, and Rumple and various events.
1. Dinner with the Golds

Rumple had begged her not to do it, thinking the young boy wouldn't agree to such a ridiculous notion, but as always, Belle knew better. She knew Henry wanted to spend more time with his grandfather which was why he decided to help work at the shop. When Rumple said that it was only to help Regina, Belle just smiled at him and asked him why Henry insisted on continuing to helping out.

"Rumple, it's not like this is going to end the world." She smiled.

Belle loved him dearly but sometimes her husband-she was still trying to get use to saying that after three weeks but she loved it every time-could be a little childish sometimes. Not that anyone would ever believe the Dark One to be childish.

"It might." He quipped.

"Well Henry will be here in a few moments, so we will just have to see."

Rumple smirked at his wife-was she really?- knowing he couldn't refuse her anything. And if Henry agreed, he was trapped to do the idea.

Seconds later the bell above the pawnshop door jingled and they turned to see the earlier mentioned boy enter.

"Hey," he smiled. He had gotten a text from Belle earlier to meet her and Rumple at the shop. He had quickly gotten her number into his phone after they got married since Henry thought it was safe to have all the family member's number for emergencies. He just hoped he didn't have to add Hook's anytime soon.

"Hello Henry. Me and Rumple-" Rumple tried to object but quickly shut his mouth when Belle gave a quick glance towards him. "were wanting to know if you wanted to have dinner with us tomorrow night. You can think about it if you'd like."

He didn't need to.

"Sure." He smiled big. He had been wanting to do something like that for a while, but wasn't sure how to bring it up without it being awkward. Leave it to Belle to make the bold step. Now he just had to make sure of one thing.

"But you mean just us three, right?"

Rumple's ears perked and he inwardly groaned. That meant the rest of his family were going to barge in to make sure he wouldn't hurt Henry. Not that it would ever happen.

"Yes," Belle slightly hesitated. "Is that okay?"

By the tone of her voice, Rumple was ready to speak up in case Henry said no. Although he wasn't keen on the idea, it made Belle happy and he wasn't going to let the stupid Charmings intervene on that. But to his relief the boy happily agreed.

"Of course! I was kinda wanting to just hang out with you two for a while actually. It's getting a little too crazy at the loft."

Belle laughed. "Great. Just let your family know-"

"Or not." Rumple 'joked' behind her.

"And you can come by tomorrow around five? Or one of us can pick you up."

"Great."

Rumple's heart swelled with joy to see his wife and grandson both smiling wide at him. It was clear that Henry really liked Belle and to hear him actually agree to having dinner with just the two of them, and no family buffer, made him feel something he hadn't for centuries. A sense of family. But he had an even stranger feeling that this was just the beginning of it.

* * *

Henry eventually had his mom Emma take him to the Gold's, after a slightly heated argument about him being around Gold alone. He had to pull out the family card before she finally agreed. Of course, it was a little tough because he also was dealing with his other mom at the same time. A small part of Henry wondered if it wasn't just Gold that Regina didn't like, but Belle. Which really hurt him because Belle was one of the nicest people he had _ever_ met and she was beyond cool. Although he would never tell Grandma Snow, Belle was a lot more cooler than his archer grandmother. Perhaps it had something to do with falling in love with one of the most powerful sorcerers in all the realm, and actually being his True Love. Because that was pretty epic.

After Emma dropped him off he ran up to the pink mansion and rang the door bell. When he asked about it once, his grandpa-Mr. Gold at the time-had said that it was his mother's cruel sense of humor to give the Dark One a pink house; which was why he always referred to it as 'salmon'.

While waiting for the door, Henry took a quick look at the house from top to bottom and side to side.

"It's pink." He joked.

When the door opened he was met with Belle and he couldn't help but smile back. She let him in and they quickly settled at the table.

"I hope your family wasn't too upset with you coming here."

"I did have to argue a bit, but I know how to work my moms. I just say the right thing and they both eventually cave. They can't deny me anything."

Belle chuckled at Henry's big smile.. "I guess manipulation runs in the family."

"We better be careful with this one." Gold joked.

They laughed. Henry reached for the food and began to fill his plate. There was a slight awkwardness in the air. He could tell that his grandpa was nervous about him being here-which was odd because he had _never_ seen Gold in such a state-and truthfully, he was a little nervous too. He quickly realized that he had no idea what to talk about.

 _Maybe I should have come up with something to talk about before I came here._

To both the boy's relief, Belle once again took the lead.

"So how is school going?"

Henry perked up. "Good. It's a little hard to do homework after you're kidnap to another island and than spend a year living a whole other life."

It wasn't the best joke but he forced himself to laugh to help lighten things up before quickly continuing.

"But Grandma Snow is helping out. I think things are finally settling around here. It's been three weeks without some villain popping up so I guess that's new."

"We should wait before we place that on the record."

Henry laughed at his grandpa's joke. Although he figured it was in all seriousness.

"So how are Snow and David dealing with the new baby?" Belle asked.

"Okay I guess. I mean, they are freaking out a little."

"How so?"

Henry took a bit of mashed potatoes. "Well, after what happened with mom, I think they are both paranoid."

"They have the right."

"I guess so. Especially after what Zelena did-"

Henry drew out the last word, quickly realizing his mistake halfway through the sentence. He had quickly learned when he got his memories back that the Wicked Witch had kept Gold for a year and although his family tried to hide some facts, some of the dwarves had let it slip around him that he was kept in a cage like an animal. He tried not to remember Grumpy mentioning how his grandfather deserved it or Ella and her husband mentioning how they had him locked up once. He had read the book over many times, and although back then he didn't feel any remorse for the Dark One, it was a little different knowing it was your grandfather. And than to learn why he really took on the curse.

Henry wanted to slap himself on his head. _That_ story was in the book as well and hearing Zelena's name was probably bringing up some bad memories for his grandpa. He quickly changed to another subject when he realized Belle was watching her husband in the corner of her eye while he just played with his food.

"So how is the library going?" He sat up and looked at Belle. She quickly took his cue and tried to act interested as well.

"It's going pretty good."

She didn't continue when Gold started to chuckle next to them. They looked at him confused until he stopped and took a breath, looking back at the two.

"You two don't have to walk on eggshells around me. I'm fine."

It was all he said and Belle and Henry looked at each other, silently agreeing that he was okay. Though after another look at Belle while she was glancing at her husband, Henry felt that there was still something else there, but he knew not to pry too much. He might be a kid and really wanting to be in the loop, but after everything he had already heard he knew it wasn't the best dinner conversation.

"So I read my book multiple times-"

"I would have thought you had that memorized by now."

Henry playfully glared at his grandfather while Gold just smiled back.

"I know the story, but I was wondering if you could tell me yourself."

Belle looked up from the food, slightly confused. That made Gold smile fondly as he understood what Henry meant. But Belle was smart so it wasn't long until she caught on too.

"Oh, you mean...our story?"

Henry smiled. "Yeah."

"Well.." Belle hesitated, which confused her husband even more. She never hesitated when it came to a story, particularly theirs. Then he realized that Belle had never actually told anyone in town their story, because no one ever wanted to know. Not even her 'friend' Ruby asked how she met the Dark One because everyone was afraid to hear how he drag her away from her home. Which was undoubtedly what her father had probably spread around town when the curse broke and she was free. So Rumple decided to take the lead for the first time.

"Have you read about the Ogre Wars?"

"Yeah." Henry answered his grandfather.

"Well this was during the Fourth Ogre Wars."

"Fourth?!"

"Yes. Avonlea was just another small kingdom being terrorized by them."

"Avonlea. That's where you were from, right?" He looked towards Belle.

"Yes." She smiled. "My father had arranged a marriage between me and Gaston to get more armies to fight the ogres."

"But ogres are not men." Rumple replied in a sing-song voice that Henry had never heard before.

He glanced at Belle who simply shook her head to signal to leave that particular matter alone.

 _Zelena_.

"Wait, Gaston? He's in the movie but he's not in the book."

"Movie?"

" _The Beauty and the Beast?_ From Disney?"

Belle continued to look at the boy confused, as if she had never heard about it. Henry looked towards his grandfather because he _knew_ Gold knew about it because of the curse. Realizing the sorcerer was trying to avoid looking at the two, Henry began to get a mischievous thought.

He gave a Chesire Cat grin. "Alright, so we're watching that next time."

The two laughed at Gold's groan, knowing he was outnumbered by the only two people in all the realms who he couldn't deny. And they knew that.

Belle sipped her sweet tea as she continued the story. "Well, Avonlea had just fallen on the battlefield..."

* * *

The dinner went on with Belle telling Henry their story as Gold simply listened. Henry smiled at her when she blushed as she talked about the curtains. He had gotten away from the loft to escape all the flirting and although he heard Regina complain about Gold and Belle being tactile-whatever that meant-Henry could see that their love was True. It was genuine and it seemed that they were still falling in love, which he just found fascinating and awesome. He lit up when Belle showed him the chipped cup and he promptly named it Chip. He mentioned that the cup was also in the movie which made Belle more definite on watching the movie.

After a few more hours of stories and Henry helping with the dishes because Grandma Snow had reminded him before he left to be polite, he called Emma to come and pick him up. He hugged his grandparents and said goodbye. Though Belle did sharply mention to call her Belle rather than grandma, which Gold laughed at.

"How did it go kid?" Emma asked next to him as she drove him home.

"It went great. Did you Chip actually exist?"

"Chip? Oh, you mean from the movie?"

"Yeah." Henry just kept smiling. "We're going to watch that next time."

"I would pay to see Gold watch a Disney movie. Particularly that one."

Henry laughed as he thought about his family and made a mental note to add Belle to the family tree.

* * *

Alright! So I had gotten done reading the Rumbelle fic 'Fair' on some tumblr page and I was fascinated by little Henry's reaction to Belle. I thought it was cute and although he's not a little kid in this, I was wanting some more interacting with them. So I decided to do a little challenge. For one week, I will upload a fic with Henry hanging around the Gold's, particularly Belle.

Here's a few things you need to know about the Henry and Golds Challenge. It will be AU and begin after Season 3, before the crap storm of Season 4 and 5. So there is no deception dagger, no Snow Queen, no Queen of Darkness, no Camelot, and no UW. However, there will be a baby fic (or two) later. These seven one-shot fics (plus a bonus chapter) will be in chronological order (meaning it's in order of time). There will also be a little hint in each one about what the next one-shot will be about.

I think this one is obvious. ;)

I also already have all the ideas for the one-shots so I won't be taking any other ideas or prompts. Sorry. But you are free to make your own challenge and I will read it. Just let me know in PM so I can know to look for it.

Please let me know what you think and Review. They really really help writers feel better :)


	2. Beauty and the Beast and Henry

The microwave beeped to signal the end of the popcorn cooking. Belle opened the door and took out the bag. Handling it carefully she poured the snack into a bowl, hearing Henry call from the living room that the movie was ready. Belle smiled as she grabbed the bowl and headed into the room, joining her husband on the love seat.

"Alright, so we're going to skip the previews for the other movies." Henry said, pointing the remote to the DVD player.

It was actually his mom's DVD player that she let Gold borrow. Henry said that it would just be easier to watch the movie at Regina's house but Gold just mentioned how he really didn't need his former student seeing him watch a Disney movie. Henry and Belle laughed at the idea but knowing how the whole town would possibly try and blackmail him, whether it was safe for them or not, Belle agreed to just having the player moved to his house for the night. It wasn't all that difficult either since David helped move it and set it up at the pink Victorian, but Henry had agreed to keeping exactly what they were watching a secret from the rest of his family.

"Why?" Gold asked.

Henry didn't answer, knowing why his grandfather was asking. Belle had told Henry how Rumple kept trying to get out of the night by making up excuses or some crisis that needed his attention. Henry almost felt bad for the old man but was also glad that Belle was on his side. She had really been wanting to see the movie ever since Henry mentioned it in last week's dinner and knowing Belle, she could get Rumple to do anything. Even sit through an hour and a half long Disney movie that depicted their story, true to the history or not.

A few seconds later the movie began playing and Henry took his spot on the floor. Although he insisted, since there also wasn't much sitting room with all the antiques, Belle threw some pillows and a blanket down for Henry. So he had made his own little set up on the floor while Belle and Gold took the love seat. Another reason Regina had always been nervous of Henry hanging around the Golds was because they were always tactile, though Henry didn't really know what that meant. But he did know that their flirting wasn't near as bad as his mom's and Robin's. Or even his other grandparents. The worst was Emma and Hook, which Henry still couldn't get use to seeing. Mostly because he didn't really like Hook being with his mom but if she was happy, he guessed he shouldn't really complain.

They watched the stained-glass scene began the story and Gold snorted.

"At least that part is better than the original."

"Why?" Belle asked. "Because you have someone else to blame?"

"Yes." Gold said factly.

Henry chuckled on the floor and Belle just pursed her lips, trying not to smile at her husband's dry sense of humor.

"I'm just surprised they made you an actual beast."

"Actually, he's a combination of different animals."

Henry gave off some facts about the movie that he learned during some research because he knew that Belle would be curious, and he wanted to impress his grandmother; to show her that he was smart too. Belle laughed at him, which made him smile in return.

Gold and Belle were a little thrown off when Henry began to sing along to the opening song and pointed out the different characters the movie showed, laughing at their humor. Gold snickered at Belle in the movie, commenting how it had pretty much nailed her as a character, mentioning how she was always reading during her time in the castle. The only difference was that she wasn't as aware of her surroundings in real life, always being clumsy and bumping into things. The boys laughed at her which caused Belle to playfully hit her husband with a pillow she took off the floor.

The real humor came when the movie introduced Gaston and Belle could only laugh.

"Rumple, if you thought they had me correct, that pinned down Gaston even better."

"So was he really that...dumb?" Henry asked, smiling wide.

Belle joked with Henry, telling him quick stories that often involved his vanity. Suddenly, Belle sat up a little straighter and looked at Rumple.

"Rumple, I was actually talking to my father a few weeks ago. He told him that Gaston had left to...rescue me from you-"

"Like he could even try." Henry joked. Gold agreed with a smirk.

"Yes, well, father said Gaston never returned."

Henry's ears and attention perked and looked up from the floor at his grandparents, wondering why his grandfather had suddenly gotten quiet.

"Did he ever come by the castle?" Belle asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Not sure." Gold continued to 'watch' the movie.

Belle hid back a smile, knowing she would get any information out of her husband later. So she turned her attention back to the movie and watched as her movie father rode Philip-a horse that seemed familiar during their year back in the Enchanted Forest-through the woods, coming across the Beast's castle.

They were introduced to the enchanted characters, but the biggest smile on Belle's face came when a certain little teacup appeared on screen. Gold laughed at his wife's amusement.

"So you really have him? Chip?" Henry asked excitably.

"Yes I do."

Belle quickly got up and made her way to a cabinet, coming back to the couch shortly and handed Henry the teacup, telling him to be gentle with it.

"I don't think he could do more damage to that cup that what it's already been through." Gold teased.

They laughed at the other characters, causing Henry to name the grandfather clock that stood by the front door Cogsworth, and Belle even mentioned how she and Baelfire had met Lumiere during their missing year.

"Though he wasn't as openly polite as in the movie. He did try to trick us."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, watching Belle carefully setting the teacup back in the cabinet.

Belle slowly closed the door and made her way back, noticing her husband's ever so subtle troubled face, and told Henry that she would explain later. She also made a mental note to remind her husband about a certain promise she made to the candle in exchange for his help. Although she feared her husband wouldn't agree since the candle _had_ tried to trick them and inevitably played a part in his son's death.

Belle told Henry some more moments she experience while she worked in the Dark Castle. He never seemed to mind though, always listening with open ears and wide eyes, not paying much mind to the movie. He didn't care much if they were really watching it or not either because he was really just enjoying being with them and listening to Belle's stories.

They did continue to watch the movie through the wedding scene and Belle meeting the Beast, though Henry didn't bother to ask Belle if his grandfather really did act like the Beast. He guessed there was some things he didn't need to know. But both Belle and Gold asked why Gaston got his own song, which Henry laughed at. It was actually a good question.

The movie went by surprisingly quick, with Henry asking questions and Belle answering gladly, but somehow seemed to slow when the iconic dance scene came on. Belle nearly jumped in her seat and practically squealed with delight when the familiar tune played.

"That dress looks familiar." Gold winked at his wife. He was glad Henry was on the floor, not able to see them.

Belle snuggled up closer to her husband as the song played, thinking back to that moment in the lakeside mansion. She didn't think it would hard to talk her husband into a second, more proper, honeymoon.

They watched Belle return home, and Gaston and the town storming to the castle, laughing as they all got their butts kicked by furniture. And both Belle and Gold watched in their own amazement at the Beast's transformation.

"They got the long hair right." Belle winked at her husband, who merely smirked.

The movie ended, but the night didn't. Henry continued to ask questions afterwards about what was real or not, asking for more stories about Belle's time in the Dark Castle, mentioning how their story was the less detailed in the storybook.

"I'm not surprised." Gold said.

They spent the next hour telling stories. Henry even mentioned about a sort of sequel to the movie, one that was placed around Christmas time and was in his personal opinion, even better. Then it was time for Henry to call Emma to pick him up.

"Maybe next time, we can all have a big family dinner." Henry smiled wide, quietly enjoying his grandfather's shocked expression. Belle laughed, telling him that everyone should talk about it first before jumping into something rather...dangerous. Henry laughed with her. Emma drove up and he said goodbye, giving Gold and Belle a hug, glad more than ever that he got to spend more time with them. Emma took him back home to the loft where they were greeted with a crying Neal, making Henry wondered if there would be a similar greeting at the Gold's house in the future.

* * *

I love this! It took awhile to get it just right but I think I got it perfectly! At least they aren't acting as awkward like last time, but hey, it was there first dinner. I was smiling big and giggling as I was writing this because it's just so cute! Please review :) and let me know if you caught the hint for the next chapter.


	3. Homework

I am going to add some of the other characters at the beginning here. I feel that for future chapters, it will be good to get more interaction with them. The whole point of this Challenge is to show more of Henry with the other side of his family. I would like for them to actually become part of the family, meaning the Charmings and gang need to know what they are doing wrong. It's a little painful for me to write about the Charmings and company, but it's a necessary evil unfortunately. But don't worry, we get some more Henry and Gold time after the first part.

* * *

"Alright, I'm headed to the Gold's."

"What?! Wait, stop."

Henry froze, one hand on the doorknob and the other hand on the strap of his backpack, turning to face his mother. He sighed. He had tried to get out of the loft quickly because first of all he hadn't told him he was going to eat at Belle and Rumple's again, and second of all it was a little too crowded at the loft. He loved his family, but sometimes he felt like they were the only people he was seeing. He knew he didn't have any other friends around his age, and he hardly got to be around Belle and Grandpa Gold to get tired of them just yet, but the others? Well, they were being a little too much. Tonight Grandma Snow had decided to invite everyone for dinner, so Regina, Robin, and Roland were there as well. Including Hook. But Henry couldn't help but notice they didn't even mention Belle or Gold during the planning session. Which was why he asked the two if he could have dinner with them again, which they didn't object to. He also knew he would have to back off of the still newly married couple eventually, but if they were still enjoying spending time with him than he was happy to be with them.

"Grandpa and Belle are waiting for me. I have to go."

"Wait, Henry, stop." Regina stood up from her spot. "Don't you think you're spending a little too much time over there?"

Henry glanced at everyone before answering, "Not as much time as I've spent here."

"Regina, he does spend lots of time around his family." Robin mentioned to the side.

"Well at least I know he's safe around this part of the family."

Everyone dramatically sighed, including Henry.

"Mom, I thought we've been through this. Grandpa Gold isn't going to hurt me. You just don't want me around him because you don't like him. I don't even think you like Belle."

"I do too!"

Emma scoffed. "Than why do you still call her bookworm?"

"Well you don't object when I call you Swan."

"Yeah, because it's my name. Henry's right. Just because you don't like either Gold or Belle, doesn't mean he's not allowed around them. Henry, do they know you're eating with them again tonight?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. And it's only been once a week, not every day. Besides, none of you bothered to even think about inviting them when you planned the dinner and I didn't want them to be left out. And they didn't object."

Everyone passed a guilty look around. No one denied that they didn't think of the Golds for dinner, but they also didn't deny that no one wanted Gold around for it. And Belle just didn't feel like part of the family yet, despite being married to Henry's other paternal grandfather, so they felt it was a bit awkward to invite her.

"Listen, I have to go. They're waiting for me."

"Wait."

Henry let out a heavy sighed and turned around again, looking at his grandmother. "What?"

"Why are you taking your backpack?"

"And how are you getting there?" Hook joked.

"Belle was going to help me with some of my homework after dinner. And I was going to meet them at the shop before we left for their house."

"Gold's driving you there? Now I definitely don't like that idea."

"Regina." Emma scolded quietly.

"You know, I could help you." Snow mentioned from behind the kitchen counter, looking a little hurt that he didn't ask her. She remembered a time when Henry would look at her with stars in his eyes, amazed that she was his grandmother. But when he got older and that stopped, she just assumed it was because he was simply becoming a teenager. Now he looked at Belle that same way, and she wasn't sure what to do with that. Snow liked Belle but she had learned to be honest with herself over the last few years. It was hard to be around Belle knowing who she loved but she also knew she couldn't hold that entirely against the librarian. Perhaps they just hadn't spent enough time around her.

Henry almost laughed. "You're my teacher. You said you couldn't."

"Yeah, well..."

"Snow, it's alright. Belle's smart. I'm sure she will do good."

"Alright Henry, call if you need a ride home. And be polite."

"Thanks mom." He called out to Emma as he finally managed to open the door and leave.

Emma looked at everyone while they all remained silent for a moment after Henry left.

"You know, Henry's right about everything. We didn't even bother to think about inviting them."

"You really want the Crocodile at dinner love?"

"And it might help them feel like family if we, and by we I mean you and Regina, stopped calling them names."

"What? Crocodile is perhaps a name, but bookworm is just what she is."

"And you're a royal pain. Now sit down so we can eat."

Everyone laughed at Charming's comeback and Regina's stunned silence. But she didn't bother to retort it as she helped Roland get ready for dinner while Snow got Neal set up at the table.

* * *

Henry helped Belle with the dishes after dinner, remembering Emma telling him to be polite, as Gold left down to the basement.

"So what does he do down there?" Henry asked as he dried off one of the last few plates before handing it to Belle.

"Oh, just some magic. He likes to work on potions to keep a good supply and I think to keep the skill sharp."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like with anything you do. If you haven't...let's say used a sword in years, over time you would get rusty. It doesn't mean you would forget how to use it, but like the sword your skill just won't be as sharp."

"Ah."

"Kind of like your math."

Henry laughed, knowing what she meant. They finished the dishes and he set his backpack on the dinning table where they had just finished eating, getting his schoolwork out.

It was fractions and Henry hated fractions. He didn't see the need for them in life so Belle decided to add some magic. Everyone in town knew how Henry could be awed and inspired by magic, which was also a weak flaw, but Belle understood that for him to pay attention and manage a few problems she just needed to place the math problem in a magical setting.

"Like how?" Henry asked, wondering what she was getting at.

"Potions."

"Potions?"

"Yes. I'll admit we don't have a strong need for fractions, not even back in our world, but what if you were trying to cook something?"

"I thought we were working with potions."

"We are. Potions and cooking are virtually the same thing. Simply different ingredients."

"So how can you be so good at potions, but so bad at cooking?" Henry teased.

Belle pretended to be upset but couldn't help but laugh back at the boy. It was Rumple who had done all the cooking tonight and for their last two meals after he told Henry some stories about her cooking experiences in the kitchen back at the Dark Castle. He even made a comment about how he didn't want her poisoning his grandson. That almost landed him on the couch for the night, but Belle couldn't stay mad at her husband for something so true. They just joked about it for a few seconds, laughing, until Belle had to bring Henry back to the problem at hand.

"Focus Henry. Alright, let's say I wanted to make this potion," Belle jotted down some ingredients on a separate paper, "but I wanted to double it. What would I need of each ingredient?"

Henry looked at her and back at the potion. Belle was glad to see he was actually thinking and a few moments later, he produced the correct result.

"See? You can do this. You just need to make it in a way you can understand."

Henry smiled. "Why can't the test be like this?"

"It can if you make your own magical situations."

They were quiet for a moment as Belle flipped through his math book, looking for another problem to work on while Henry took another look at Belle's potion. It had some strange ingredients but nothing to do with bat wings or newt eyes like he had seen in some of his mom's magic books. However, a particular ingredient caught his eyes and Henry could have sworn that he had seen that potion before. He just couldn't remember what it was for.

"So...what is this?"

Belle looked up from the book, barely missing his question. "What do you mean?"

"The potion? I think I've seen it before in one of mom's books but I can't remember."

Belle tried to turn her attention back to the book, trying not to look at the boy. She didn't know why she chose that potion to use for the problem, but it was the first one that popped in her head because she had just recently used it earlier that day while Rumple was at the shop.

"Let's try another one." Belle set the book on the table, covering up her writing.

"Wait," Henry quickly turned his head to her, "I have seen it before. Mom said it was like an old world pregnancy test."

The silence was almost deafening on their ears. Belle groaned when a big grin slowly appeared on Henry's face. Sometimes the boy was too smart and Belle suddenly regretted the idea of using magic to help him with his homework.

"Moving on."

It took some work for Belle to get Henry's focus back on the fractions and she eventually had to call it a night. Henry got his books and papers together but didn't bother to put them neatly in his backpack. He was too excited at the possibly chance of another baby in the family. He had been secretly wanting his grandpa and Belle to have their happily ever after and knew that any child of their combination would just be awesome.

"Time to go home Henry." Belle said.

Henry had texted his mom to come pick him up since it was already late, and he didn't think Belle was in the mood to drive him home while he kept smiling at her.

"So..." He looked at her.

"So what?" She sat on the couch as she impatiently waited for Emma to get her son.

"Are you?"

Henry was careful not to say the word out loud. Although Gold was in the basement below, he didn't know if the sorcerer had super hearing or not. He also knew it was news Belle got to tell him, not overhearing his grandson talk about it.

"I'm not saying anything." Belle smiled.

Emma finally arrived and took Henry home. When they arrived he threw his backpack on the couch and plopped down in it. His other mom, Robin and Roland, and even Hook had already left; but Emma and her parents were simply staring at Henry confused. He just sat in the couch grinning.

"I've seen that look before." Emma smiled. "He knows a secret."

"Yes I do." Henry simply responded. Granted, although he didn't have a clear answer, he could tell that Belle wasn't the best liar, which was something he liked about her. It was nice to have a family member that didn't lie all the time. Both of his moms, his grandfather, and even his other grandparents had lied before or kept some sort of secrets and he hated that. It really hurt him to learn what Snow and David had done to Maleficent's daughter because he had lost some respect for them, but Belle was a straightforward kind of person. So her reaction to his question was a good indication to her answer.

"What do you know Henry?" Snow asked.

He turned to look at them and smiled. "Not telling."

* * *

I think we know the answer. However, it was a little hard to put a hint in for the next chapter so I'll go ahead and tell you what it might be. It definitely has something to do with the baby. :)

Please review.


	4. Waiting for the baby

No one in town quite knew how to handle the news of Belle Gold being pregnant with the Dark One's child, but it was clear to say that the expecting parents were the most anxious about the upcoming event; if you didn't count the fairies fear of the unborn child that was expected to possess the Dark One's magic. After all, a newborn with the Dark One wrapped around its finger was a terrifying thought.

The first few months of the pregnancy went without a hitch and much to Henry's protest, the Charmings and Hoods (as he grew to call Regina, Robin, and Roland) helped the Golds get ready for the new arrival. Snow and Ashley would often drag Belle away from the library so they could talk pregnancy, which Belle was quickly finding troublesome. After all, she could easily find the same facts and more in the library and she wouldn't have to deal with the socializing. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy for once being part of the other women's group, but the hormones were making her very sensitive to the fact that it only started when she was pregnant and would probably cease when the baby came (because even Snow, Ashley, and the others were a little scared of the fact the Dark One was having a child). So she would often try and hide from the other women, which didn't help her one bit when she had a werewolf friend that could smell you across town.

Regina worked with Rumple to set up protections for the baby when Emma noted the fact that his child would be born with a 'kidnap me' sign on its back. If a witch decided to come after Snow and Charmings' baby merely because it was the product of True Love, who would come after the daughter of the Dark One who also happened to be a True Love product? Especially when there was a coven of fairies in town who clearly hated the idea of Rumplestiltskin having another child under his curse, and kept a close eye on his wife when she went into town? So they worked on many protection spells and charms that they would hang over the crib, in the room, around the house, and anywhere else they could imagine. Gold even gave a few to the Charmings, but mostly because Snow kept fretting about losing Neal. Though Rumple had to force himself to keep his mouth shut before he said something wrong-but true. Henry was happy to see that both sides of his family were finally getting somewhat along, and they didn't want to disappoint him.

Henry, David, and Marco even helped with the baby's room. It was debated on what the theme would be but Henry kept suggesting magic. However, both expecting parents were hesitant on exposing the baby to so much magic, but it was agreed that it was better early than late since the child's life would be surrounded by magic.

"How about fairies?"

"No!" Gold almost shouted. "Absolutely not!"

Belle laughed. Everyone in town knew how much Rumple and the fairies hated each other, but it was a little difficult finding a magic theme idea that didn't involve fairies or dragons and Belle didn't want anything dark for obvious reasons.

"I've got it!" Henry jumped from his seat. "Beauty and the Beast."

Gold nearly choked on his drink. "What?"

"You could have all the characters painted on the walls, and than you could make it so they move around and dance around like in the movie."

Henry's smile was wide and it was clear by the look in Belle's eyes that she loved the idea. And Rumple didn't think that had to do with the pregnancy.

* * *

The eighth month came around and Snow and David decided to invite the Gold's for dinner. Henry didn't even have to push them to the idea this time and he was ecstatic about it. They even invited the Hoods (since Robin and Belle were really good friends, something Regina still had trouble processing), but even Emma agreed that having Hook at the dinner wasn't a good idea. Although he was secretly thankful to go through a dinner without his mom and the pirate flirting, he had thought that Hook and his grandfather had buried the hatchet.

"Henry, we're just being safe here. After past events, Gold doesn't want Hook around her."

"Especially since the baby is almost here." Snow added to her daughter's explanation.

"But Regina's allowed? No offense mom."

Regina pursed her lips. She hated the fact that Henry subtly mentioned her past deeds with the bookworm, but she understood as well.

"I know I've hurt Belle and wronged her in the past-"

"More than me, and I'm the one you hated."

Regina forced herself not to glare at the princess. "But at least I know when to stop. At least I never shot her in the back. _And_ I meant it when I apologized. I wasn't just trying to impress someone."

Emma didn't say anything, but she knew it was true. She really liked Hook, but even she didn't trust him around Belle right now. So he was currently griping-she assumed since she had pretty much kicked him out of the loft for the night-at the docks.

The Golds arrived and to everyone's surprise the dinner went without any trouble or arguments. Henry couldn't stop smiling the whole time as he watched both sides of his family for perhaps the first time ever get along. They even discussed baby names, which Gold and Belle had somehow forgotten to give the baby, but they left the night without ever deciding. Though Henry did tease the nickname Nugget, since it was a little piece of gold, which everyone couldn't help but laugh at. Gold even smirked. Henry spent the last few hours before bed playing with Neal after his bath, wondering when Baby Gold would arrive. The phone rang around nine o'clock, only two hours after Belle and Rumple left. The next thing he knew they were all headed to the hospital.

* * *

...okay, I know this is short. And I know I didn't upload yesterday. I apologize, I had completely forgotten. Which is why later tonight (sorry about that as well) I will upload another. So you get two today. The prompt for this was going to be painting the baby room but I decided to just mention it. I know it's short but I will focus more on the actual birth of the baby in the next chapter. Also, I wanted some more of the Charmings family to try and smooth things over with the Golds.

A/N: So I have spent most of the time thinking Ag was the elemental symbol for gold, only to find out it's silver. Clearly this makes me upset because I really like the name Amber for their daughter, and her initials would have been Ag (which again, I thought was gold). So that would have just been super. However, although I am still a little upset for never being good at science, I think I made up for it with the nickname! :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Nugget! Because she's a little piece of gold! And her little toes would be yummy (I don't know why people like that about little babies, but almost everyone I talk to love to chew on babies toes...weird.) Anyways, that's her new nickname to make up for the lost of Ag.

Please review while I find another name for Baby Gold (though honestly, I might stick with Amber unless I find a name I can't live without her having). Oh, also, it's hard for me to imagine Gold and Belle having a son the first time. Their second child could be (and would rightfully be named Chip), but not their first. Their first will be a girl. And if the producers go so far as to make their baby a son _and_ name it Baelfire, I will have a fit. I get he loved his son (which personally was a little too much in my taste) but that's going too far. Especially since we have Baby Neal (whose parents had no right to name him that without permission).


End file.
